helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Birthday Party
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info What will happen on the Birthday Party of Viscount Paramon? Objective Encounter Heather and retrieve the missing handkerchief from her.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +127 900 Diamond +50 Gold-Stitch White Gloves x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Florna titled "Florna's Letter" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, I heard the captain say that you're worried about the Curing Hall. Thank you for your concern... It has nothing to do with you, and may even cause you... some trouble. Yet you've still helped us a lot. I've never seen any other girl like you, Magda, whether in Lionheart Kingdom or Finsel. But... The Cleric is right. It's a crisis for the Curing Hall, and also a trial from the Goddess. As Goddess' Messengers, how can we get innocent people involved in this... I know Magda is brave - Don't ask me how I know it. Just regard it as a girl's instinct. I assume that... when you've decided to do something, it's hard to change your mind. So... I won't persuade you. The Goddess said: one should follow their heart... So I will pray for you. *In this beauty contest Lady B's stats are as follows: **Weaknesses: ***Sexy ★☆☆☆☆ ***Lively ★☆☆☆☆ **Strengths: ***Noble ★★★★☆ ***Gorgeous ★★★★☆ ***Mature ★★★★☆ Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Lady, I have brought you your dress. Magda: Just put it there. Well, I remember today's arrangement is... Maid: The birthday party of Viscount Paramount! Magda: You remember that so clearly... Maid: Ah... It's... because last time when I misremembered the ball, madam deducted half a month's wages of mine... So I swore I would never make that mistake again! As lady's maiden, how can I forget the balls you're going to attend! Eliza: It's hard for you to have such insight. Magda: Mom, I need to attend the birthday party of Viscount Paramount today. Are you going with me? Eliza: I don't want to join the party for young people. Get ready, the party is about to begin. Story Chat 2 Magda: Strange... Although it's Viscount Paramount's birthday party, I can scarcely remember anything about him... Lady B: Is this Magda Ellenstein? Magda: How do you do, madam... Lady B: I did not expect that Lady Ellenstein would not only be pretty but also polite. Such being the case... Magda: (The result was...) :Story Root 2 :Lady B: You'd better not make a fool of yourself at the party since you are slovenly. :Magda: (Unexpectedly, I lost, damn...) :Lady B: Hum, please move your noble toes so I can go listen to the prayer of Cleric. :Magda: (Hmm... Lord Cleric also came to the ball?) :ends Story Root 1 Lady B: Impressive, Lady Ellenstein... Shiny as always, even if unprepared! Magda: You're flattering... Lady B: Ah... Cleric Pan's prayer is about to begin. Lady Ellenstein, care to watch it together? Magda: Lord Cleric is here too? I've never heard his prayer before... — Pan: May the goddess' glory be forever upon Viscount Paramount. (Dizzy) Lady B: Ah... Seems we are late. The prayer is over. Quite a pity to miss that. Ah... Little Paramount's so cute, look at his tiny hands... his nose... Oh, god! I must tease this little poor thing! Lady A: (I remember, Viscount Paramount's just one month old...) Noble B: This is his first time to be introduced to people! Lady A: I'd like to hold this soft little baby! Magda: (That's why I haven't seen him before...) Pan: Good day, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Ah... Lord Cleric, greetings! It's a surprise to meet you here. You must have been busy these days. The matter of Sanctuary is very troublesome... Pan: Yes... Sulla's attack has been appeased, yet a growing number of fugitives who lost their home and the injured is inevitable. Naturally it's not easy to run the Sanctuary. But I never thought some people would put its land for sale to the City Assembly. Magda: Ahh, yes, you are right. Pan: But... I believe the goddess shall guide us. Though charity has been always a tradition for the Ellensteins, this is a test given by the goddess. Allow us to face it ourselves. Magda: You're asking me to stay out of the way? But... clergies shouldn't get much involved in secular matters. This must be hard for you. Pan: ... Magda: So it's not bad for the Church to have a good friend in the secular world. Pan: Filth in the heart... Shall be punished by the goddess. Omnipotent as the goddess, there are things she can't see... We shouldn't have dragged you into this war, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: ...Are you worried about me? Lord Cleric? Pan: So said the goddess, silence is... Magda: I don't know what the goddess says... I only know that I want to help the people in the Sanctuary and help Mr. Alan and Miss Florna. As well as you who are frowning and staring at me, Lord Cleric. Heather: Eh... You don't have to... Magda: Is this a collection box in your hands? Miss Heather? Heather: Eh? Right, right... Magda: Although I've heard that you've received a considerable amount of anonymous donation lately... Here's what I can offer at least, please accept it. Then... so long, Lord Cleric, Miss Heather. I hope the next time we meet, you'll be no longer worried about this. Story Chat 3 Heather: Wait... Wait! Lady Magda! ?: (Does it have anything to do with the Sanctuary...?) Magda: Who's calling me? Heather: Lady Magda! Great! I found you! Magda: Miss Heather? What's the matter? Heather: You dropped this when you made the donation. Magda: Handkerchief? The pattern... Yes, it's mine. Heather: It's nothing. I need to go now. Lord Cleric's still waiting for me. We have to make it back before the Church's gate is closed. Magda: Why... It's still long before the curfew. Even with a slow ride you can get back there in time. Heather: Yes, generally we don't have to be in a hurry. But... lately... hmm... there is a little trouble... Ah, I shouldn't have told you this... Anyway, see you! Lady Ellenstein. Magda: (A little trouble for the Church...) Story Chat 4 Maid: Lady, you're back! How's the birthday banquet? I've never been in one before! Magda: So why didn't you come with me? Maid: Madam commanded me to sort out all these books before sunset. Now it's done! Hooph... So many of them, thick and heavy. Aren't you tired holding them up to read? You seem to pretty enjoy it, I thought... Magda: ...Here again. Chatty as always. Maid: That's why these books... Ah! What's this! Lady, why did you hide a note in the handkerchief? Could it be a love letter from some gentleman... Magda: Let me see. Paola Family, Linglan ... Maid: Lady, what's wrong?... What's on it? Don't frighten me... Magda: The note is hidden in the handkerchief Heather gave me... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 6 Category:Transcript